monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Draculaura
Draculaura is the adopted daughter of the Vampire known as Count Dracula. Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends because she helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naive; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few other. Relationships Her Family Draculaura was born in AD 412. She is the biological daughter of Camilla and Gaius, humans residents in Romania, 1600 years ago. It so happens that Gaius, a Roman soldier, is the great-great-grandson of Trajan, one of Dracula's servant and friend. However, after he impregnated Camilla, he is killed in a battle, leaving the widow alone and with no means to support the soon-to-be born child. Dracula, in a move of compassion and in honour of his old friend, gives aid to Camilla and receives them in his castle. Soon Draculaura is born, her name given as an honour to the being who saved both her's and her mother's life. Moving to the Dacia province, actually known as Romania, the 'family' moves home, to offer Draculaura the environment she needs. Kind-hearted, Draculaura grows to be an happy child, and so does Camilla's and Dracula's relationship. The vampire promotes her to head of the house and soon falls in love with her. However, as Dracula leaves Dacia to attend an old business in Rome, a plague invades the province, killing many of the inhabitants, in which Camilla is included. Dracula arrives home to find that the love of his life is dead and that Draculaura is sick too, so to prevent her death, he adopts her and converts her into a vampire, giving the child immortality and immunity to the plague. She also has a cousin named Thad. Friends Her best friends are Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf. Donnie is also being a good helper to her. Romance She and Clawd Wolf are a couple, and are currently dating. Abilities As a vampire, she have powers of super-speed, sonic croak, transform into a bat and calling the bats to help her out from the trouble. Trivia *Her favorite subject is "Creative Writing". *She is a vegetarian. *She doesn't understand Mikey's catchphrase, "Booyakasha!", but she likes to say it. *She likes to eat pizza with extra mushrooms. *She is the first vampire who knows how to use the sonic croak. *She never gives up on befriending April. Category:Mammals Category:Vampires Category:Possibly Mutants Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Monster High Students Category:Good Girls Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Fearleaders Category:Former Humans Category:Deceased